


Death Wish

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Death Big Bang [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Community: whedonland, Death, Double Drabble, Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Fool For Love, Episode: s07e22 Chosen, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy might have a death wish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 006. Promise  
> W/C: 201

As she took her turn driving the bus (and really, what were they thinking letting her behind the wheel?) she felt a twinge in her stomach. She knew that it was back. It was there, crawling beneath her skin. It was looking for weaknesses, probing her defensive shields, and trying to get into her mind. She hadn't noticed it before, what with the apocalypses, and the hellmouth, and everything else on her mind, but ever since that conversation with Spike, it was becoming more and more apparent.

Sometimes she thought that it really hadn't been there before; that it was just another result of her resurrection. Maybe it was the memory of a heaven lost that plagued her, rather than the promise of a malicious future. Despite her feelings after her death, she could no longer believe that she would really wish to end it all.

But still, when she woke up in the middle of the night, sweating and gasping, after a nightmare wherein she was again impaled upon her own stake, Spike's words would come back to her.

"Every Slayer... has a death wish… Sooner or later, you're gonna want it..."

And something inside Buffy already did want it.


End file.
